Le décompte
by Holy'Shrimp
Summary: A qui appartient cette voix qui harcèle le pauvre Tieria depuis 1O jours? Mystère mystère! OOC en masse pour l'anniversaire de T-chan, qui est so fit to be a bouc émissaire


Ici Holy Shrimp pour l'anniversaire de Moeria! Petit T-chan a un âge inconnu aujourd'hui, félicitons-le avec un OS court et ridicule!

**Note:** Quand je dis ridicule, c'est que ça l'est vraiment  
**Source:** Gundam 00, hence le fait que je place cette fic dans cette catégorie  
**Disclaimer:** I Not Own Dadam 00. Sunrise do own. Me no Lucky! (merci à Tarzan pour sa fidèle traduction)

Sur ce!

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, Tieria recevait d'étranges appels: une respiration saccadée lui soufflait à l'oreille un morbide décompte qui avait commencé par "J-1O". Juste après lui avoir susurré cela, la personne mystérieuse raccrochait sans laisser au Gundam Meister le temps de réclamer quelque explication que ce soit.

Malgré les répétitifs coups de fil, il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure: ce n'était sûrement qu'un gamin qui s'amusait à faire des blagues, il en avait la voix après tout. Malgré l'évident effort qui était fourni pour rendre la voix plus rauque et plus grave, au bout de sept appels il eut été sot de ne pas se rendre compte des fréquents pics aigus qui perçaient derrière les halètements forcés. Cette voix, d'ailleurs, n'était pas sans rappeler quelque chose à Tieria, mais quoi? Qui? Sa mémoire le redirigeait tout naturellement vers Mileina; la fillette pouvait aisément percer les tympans de quiconque, comme elle l'avait démontré lors de récentes retrouvailles avec sa mère. Toutefois, il semblait au jeune homme qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un d'autre qui possédait ce genre de voix insupportable.

Ce fut le jour J que les réponses furent apportées à celui qui aurait pu être un Innovateur: il recevait un appel qu'il hésita à prendre. Le "J-1" de la veille l'angoissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et c'est la main tremblant légèrement qu'il appuya sur la touche verte de l'appareil de communication. Les habituels râles s'ensuivirent puis la voix chuchota d'un ton qui se voulait intimidant:

"C'est aujourd'hui, Tieria. J'espère que tu es prêt, car nous allons venir te cherch-"

Une porte s'ouvrit du côté du locuteur et une voix que le Meister de Seravee pouvait reconnaitre entre mille résonna:

"Healing! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore avec ça? Je t'avais dit de ne le mettre au courant de rien! Vraiment parfois tu es encore plus pénible que Regene!"

Plus que surpris, le double de ladite Regene ne put que bafouiller un pitoyable:

"Innovateur… Ribbons Almark ?"

Un soupir exaspéré de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

"Bravo Healing, tu as tout fichu par terre. Tu peux dire adieu à Veda jusqu'à la prochaine décennie."

Les plaintes du gamin s'affaiblirent, preuve qu'il se retirait. Ribbons, lui, prit le parti de donner à Tieria les éclaircissements tant attendus.

"En fait, nous avions programmé d'organiser un petit quelque chose pour ton anniversaire. Tu sais, pour pouvoir nous connaître mieux et démarrer sur de nouvelles bases, parce que deux armes à feu dès la première rencontre, ça n'est pas forcément de bonne augure. Nous souhaitions venir te kidnapper ainsi que tes camarades de Celestial Being, après tout nous sommes unis sous le signe de Veda, pas vrai? Enfin plus depuis que je l'ai hacké en vous en privant sans vergogne, mais ceci est une autre histoire qui te fait, j'en suis sûr, énormément de mal donc le jour est plutôt mal choisi. Au fait, tant que nous y sommes, préfères-tu le caviar ou le saumon fumé ? Il faut savoir que Revive Revival est fin cuisinier, aussi pourras-tu enfin savourer de vrais repas à la place de ces conserves insipides que l'on te réserve à l'intérieur du Ptolemaios. D'autre part, il faut admettre que- "

Tieria plongea le visage dans ses mains, accablé par plus de malheurs que les cieux pourraient l'imaginer. Qui eut cru que les innovateurs pouvaient accorder une importance aussi malsaine à quelque chose d'aussi "humain" qu'une date d'anniversaire ?  


* * *

Parce que l'OOC, ça craint mais ça fait du bien!


End file.
